


Promise me forever

by pupshori



Category: Sexy Zone
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Arranged Marriage, Drama, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 16:20:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8899099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pupshori/pseuds/pupshori
Summary: The year is 1630. There are two empires spread across East Asia, one led by prince Sato Shori and the other led by prince Kikuchi Fuma. They both coexist in peace but there have always been tensions between the two royal families. Shori wants to conquer Fuma’s kingdom at all cost. But does he really? Shori has more problems than simply that. An arranged marriage seems to throw him off course so much that the young prince starts doubting all his past actions. Even his passionate love for his childhood friend Matsushima Sou who is the only one that keeps him sane. In between a tough past, present responsibilities as a prince and his secret love for Sou, the war within Shori himself seems to have sparked a while ago already...





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [meikyuu_makeyou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/meikyuu_makeyou/gifts).



> Because you inspired me for many of the ShoriSou scenes in this story so I had to gift this to you :D
> 
> This story is a side story of "A hymn for tomorrow", so to understand this story's content you should read the other one first. AU and timeline are the same although this story turned out a little darker and more dramatic than the FumaKen story (also even more rushed because originally I just wanted to write a short draft).
> 
> !!!Warnings: mentions of abuse and suicidal thoughts, smut (bottom!Shori)

 

                                                                           

 

_10 years ago_

 

A prince does not start being a prince when he grows up and becomes an adult. A prince has to start fulfilling his duty as soon as he is born to this world. Prince Shori has been no exception.

He has started going to additional lessons as soon as he was able to talk. He started going to combat lessons as soon as he turned six and was capable of not hurting himself. He learned how to behave, handle situations and talk like a prince. He learned how to hold a sword and what to do in emergency situations, how to protect himself and others.

There was no time for playtime and naps in the afternoon, even when Shori was only nine years old. It has been different for Sou.

Sou has been only one year younger than Shori and only admired the prince from afar. Different from Shori, he was the only son of an ordinary peasant. His father was a cook for the royal family and therefore Sou was lucky enough after all that he was able to live in the palace and get decent education.

And still he could feel it every day, that he was an outsider. That he did not belong there. That even though his father went such a long way to get here from their hometown, he wouldn’t get accepted.

But Sou was a bright child, a believer, and he believed in the good in people. And so he believed in Shori, although children cannot grasp how easily children can be manipulated and their brains moulded like clay.

Eight-year-old Sou is sitting on the ground in the palace’s garden and playing by himself. Nothing unusual, it’s another hot day during summer and Sou enjoys the nature around him. The birds are singing and the pond’s water peacefully splashing in front of him.

Until suddenly someone pushes him from behind and he falls face down into the water.

„I think little Sou needs a refreshment?“, one of the kids behind him yell as they laugh at him.

Sou quickly gets out of the water and crawls back to the ground, his arms and legs soaking wet. He’s lucky that it is a sunny summer day and his clothes will dry easily, but it has not been the first time it happened.

It is normal in a royal palace. Children from noble families get taught from a young age that they need to assert their position in front of others, especially in front of subordinates like Sou.

So Sou doesn’t fight back nor causes an uproar, he just takes it as it is and waits for the three guys in front of him to go away. He doesn’t expect them to apologise nor help him get up.

„Hey!“, another kid’s voice. „What do you think you are doing in my palace?!“

They all turn around and face nine-year-old Shori behind them. His voice is squeaky and he’s shorter than the three guys in front of Sou and yet they take a step back, bowing in front of little Shori.

„You better bow and apologise in front of Matsushima and not me“, Shori yells and surprisingly his voice is quite loud for a child. „I’m the prince here and I won’t tolerate unfair behaviour towards anyone!“

Sou blushes and the fact that the three guys in front of him really bow and mumble apologies hastily towards him makes him feel even more awkward and he stares at them in surprise.

Shori just stares at them with angry brows and a stern face expression and Sou cannot get over the fact how cute that looks, even when he’s supposed to be scared.

He has always admired Shori from afar and now he’s so close to him. They are interacting and he’s real and not just a story he hears from his dad and other people in the palace.

And his face is indeed so pretty, Sou finally understands why everyone calls him a national treasure.

„Are you okay?“, Shori asks as he crouches in front of Sou and Sou finally looks up, interrupted in his thoughts.

„Ehm, p-prince Sato I-I...“

„Just call me Shori“, he says and smiles. „I’m not on duty right now and I think we’re almost the same age anyways, right?“

„H-how do you know?“

„Because I know you, Matsushima Sou.“

Sou stares back at him and blushes even more, not realising that Shori is stretching his hand out in front of him, wanting to help Sou get up again.

„I have watched you from afar because I wanted to be your friend and finally my chance arrived. Isn’t it a little bit like fate?“ Shori smiles again and Sou feels like it’s too much for him to handle, he feels like he doesn’t even deserve to look at someone this pretty.

Shori urges him to take his hand though so he does, and his body twitches when he feels Shori’s warmth spread through his whole body.

„But I should be the one saying that...“, Sou says as quietly as he can, looking at the ground beneath his feet. „You are the prince after all.“

„I hate it when people say that“, Shori says with a grumble as he lets himself flop down on the spot Sou was previously sitting on. „I’m never allowed to do cool things because I’m a prince. It seems like even though everyone thinks I have all the freedom in my life, in truth I don’t have any freedom at all.“

„What do you mean?“, Sou asks as he willingly sits next to him. Their shoulders almost touch and Sou twitches again, unsure of what to do.

They sit and talk for a while like that and Sou warms up eventually. Shori keeps on talking like there’s no stopping him and Sou just listens obediently, not because he has to but because he wants to. He wanted a friend all along and for that friend to be Shori, he couldn’t even dream about that.

Shori rants on about his bullies and about how the world is a mean place and Shori’s dream is to make it better. That this has been his purpose in life. And something else.

„You know what, I have the perfect solution so that no one is ever going to bully you“, Shori blurts out and they both turn to face each other at almost the same time.

„What?“

„When I grow up I will marry you so you’ll be my princess, and no one will dare do anything to you ever again.“

Sou almost chokes on his sown saliva upon hearing that. „I-I’m not a girl!“

„Everything will be possible in my kingdom. Don’t question silly things like that... who cares about that?“

Sou feels his face turn red instantly and he wants to look away but Shori leans closer to him and takes his hand.

„You have to promise me, okay?“

„Promise what?“

„That we stay together when we grow up, too.“

Sou laughs shyly. „Yeah, yeah. Aren’t we friends now, kind of?“

Shori laughs and they pinky-promise each other and laugh some more. Neither Sou nor Shori are aware yet what their future holds for them.

As a child the world is still colourful and full of promises, just like the colourful fish in the pond next to them.

Just as Shori leans in closer again, this time to his face and Sou just sits there frozen on the spot unaware of what’s truly happening, suddenly Shori gets pulled up by a woman.

„Son, what are you doing here?! I told you to wait for me in the office.“ The woman has a loud intimidating voice and Sou instantly recognises her as the empress and no other than Shori’s mother.

„But mother, I already spent the whole afternoon studying, I wanted to go outside and play like the other kids“, Shori whines and his mother’s grip on his arm just intensifies.

„But you’re not like the other kids, how many times do I have to tell you that?“, the empress says and throws a disgusted face at Sou. „And talking to a peasant’s son, you really have better things to do than that.“

Shori cannot reply to that because his mother is already dragging him away with her and Sou can only watch them as they leave, Shori trying to escape her grip but giving up eventually when he realises there’s no use.

In Sou’s eyes Shori has been perfect his whole life. Having a life like Shori, that would be nice. He thought that until this day and Shori is indeed perfect except for one thing.

He isn’t free at all.

Sou acknowledges that. And still he wants to be part of Shori’s world, no matter what it takes. Because finally someone acknowledged him.

Sou watches as they disappear inside of the palace again. For now that has been the only thing Sou could do. He could only watch Shori from afar like he did before, not being part of his world.

Not yet.

 

~~~~~

 

_3 years ago_

 

Although Shori’s mother disapproves of her son’s and Sou’s relationship, they continue being friends and with each day, they get closer and closer to each other. Shori makes a deal with the empress and in exchange for being friends with Sou, he promises to work even harder for his classes and lets his mother take full control of his life.

It’s not easy being a prince. Shori learns that early on.

The older he gets, the more he learns about the dark side of being a prince. That he has to learn how to make sacrifices, that sometimes there isn’t a perfect solution for everything and that sometimes punishments are indeed needed in order to grow as a person.

Or at least he is taught to think so.

16-year-old Shori strives to get even closer to perfection than before so he starts hating himself when he does any mistakes. Even minor ones such as miscalculating a financial matter, that doesn’t hurt anybody, only their enormous wealth, he feels guilty so he allows himself getting punished.

Shori squinches his eyes shut as his mother is beating his back with a wooden paddle from behind as he is obediently leaning over his desk, a stack of papers in front of him. The papers that he miscalculated and got him into this situation in the first place.

„What is the first thing that you should always think of?“, the empress says with a stern voice before taking a big swing to hit Shori’s behind once again, even more forcefully than before.

The physical punishment has been going on for almost half an hour and Shori’s whole body shivers without him even noticing. He holds onto the desk for dear life, biting his lips and trying his best not to let any noises escape his lips unless he is asked to speak because otherwise his mother will see him as a weakling and only give him an even more brutal spanking.

„I am the prince and I shall not make any mistakes“, Shori recites with his head low.

„I cannot hear you?“, the elder woman says and strikes for another hit and Shori releases a small whimpering noise in pain.

„I am the prince and I shall not make any mistakes!“, Shori screams from the top of his lungs and bites his tongue, preventing himself from pleading for forgiveness. He knows that doesn’t work on his mother anyways.

„Good. I think that’s enough for today. You may rest now“, she says and as soon as those words leave her mouth Shori’s body relaxes and he instantly slides to the floor, hastily pulling his pants up.

He hears his mother leave the room with a loud thud of the door falling behind and he takes a deep breath, the stinging pain still lingering in his whole body. He doesn’t even have too look in the mirror to know that this will leave bruises once again.

But there is someone else’s presence he can feel coming from behind the ajar open door to his private bathroom. And he can see his best friend peeking at him from the corner of his eyes.

„I know that you’re here, you can come out now“, Shori mumbles as he picks himself up and sits on the edge of his bed, wincing in pain.

15-year-old Sou carefully opens the door with a beet-red face and steps out of the bathroom. He didn’t want to witness the horrible scene while hiding in the bathroom but he also felt like he couldn’t leave and couldn’t let Shori suffer on his own. Although he did not stop the scene nor hasn’t endured it together with him.

„What are you even doing here? Does it turn you on seeing me get beaten up? You creep.“ Sou knows that Shori is only joking by the way he smiles at him but Sou doesn’t feel like laughing at all.

He quickly moves towards Shori and sits right next to him on his bed, their knees touching. He doesn’t want to see Shori smiling right now, especially after such an event. He can’t stand seeing Shori pretend to be strong in front of him.

„I wanted to surprise you after your hard-working day“, Sou says and his voice trembles like he has been the one getting the punishment instead. „But that’s not important now. Your mother became even more abusive towards you since your brothers died.“

Shori looks at him and just now Sou notices a purple bruise near his collarbone. Shori looks like he has more bruises on his body than he could get during his combat trainings and Sou knows exactly that it’s not just him hurting himself.

„It’s not something I can fight against. I’m her only hope to be the heir now“, Shori says with a sheepish smile. „She only has me left. And that’s why I have you after all.“

He leans in closer and Sou just stays still and lets Shori kiss him on the lips. He feels Shori’s warm lips press against his eagerly and he still cannot move an inch.

Their first kiss has been a long time ago, while they were still kids, but Sou can feel the butterflies in his stomach every time they do it from anew.

Shori grabs his face with one hand to hold him in place when he slips his tongue past Sou’s lips a little too quick. Sou obliges him and kisses back, a spark igniting inside of him as he feels Shori’s tongue brush against his.

He has always been Shori’s band-aid and that’s what made him truly happy. To be there for Shori when he needed him the most.

Shori impatiently let his other free hand slide down Sou’s chest until he rests it right above his crotch, slowly tugging on his belt. Sou twitches slightly and pulls back from the kiss.

„Shori“, Sou says and looks into his eyes. „I love you, but I don’t want it to happen this way.“

Shori doesn’t need to ask to know what Sou is talking about.

„Please. Being close to you is the only thing that keeps me sane“, Shori pleads and Sou can hear the desperation in his voice as he clings to his shirt.

But looking into Sou’s eyes, he knows that Sou is right. Shori wants their first time to be special too after all, and not do it quickly just to satisfy his raging teenage hormones.

„I don’t think you’re in the right condition for something like that right now anyways“, Sou mumbles when he pulls Shori into his embrace.

Shori buries his face into Sou’s neck and pulls him closer, digging his nails into his back. He can feel Sou’s heartbeat against his and it helps him calm down and stop his body from shivering.

Yet it can’t stop his tears from streaming down his face and Sou can feel his shirt turn wet as he holds Shori while he cries more and more against his body.

Moments like this have increased lately. Sou wishes he could do something to help Shori, to always make him smile and not see him cry this often.

But the only thing Sou could do is continue being a supportive boyfriend and a best friend.

 

~~~~~

 

_Present time_

 

19-year-old Shori sits at the desk in his throne room, working on some papers while, Sou, who has been assigned to work as his supreme commander as soon as he turned 18 last year, is playing around with a katana sword, practising his combat moves.

Sou has been a hard-working student and Shori told everyone how much potential he has seen in him. He didn’t just say that because he favoured Sou, but Sou really tried his hardest to earn a spot right next to Shori.

And so Shori made him part of his court nobility. Sou finally wasn’t an outsider anymore.

They spent their first time together the night after Shori made Sou’s new occupation public to everyone in the palace. Not because he waited for it so eagerly but because they were both ready to open themselves up for each other.

Because this was the biggest love confession Sou could make to Shori.

But they don’t have much time to sleep around anyways. Ever since Shori turned 18, he has started the most important time period of his life. Until he turns 20, he has to prove not only to himself, but to everyone else that he’s worthy of being a prince and that he can make life-saving decisions on his own for his people and protect them at all costs.

Sou respects that and is happy being able to accompany Shori on this journey close by his side.

Sou glances over to Shori who is hunched over his desk, lost in thoughts and he thinks how pretty the prince truly looks and he’s so greatful that he can be close to him almost every day. Their distance has shortened.

While he’s looking at Shori, he accidentally loses his balance and trips over his own feet, almost cutting himself with the long blade.

„I got you“, Shori says as he catches Sou in his arms right before he falls face-down onto the floor and Sou wonders how fast Shori’s reflexes must be to be able to jump to him this quickly.

„T-thank you“, Sou mumbles as he props himself up again. „But you don’t have to protect me. That’s my job after all.“

„Well, you’re good at protecting others but not yourself“, Shori chuckles. „Remind me again, why did I choose you for this position?“

„You said my face is pretty“, Sou jokes as he puts his sword back in its sheath.

„Really, Sou? I did not say that at all!“ Shori shoves him playfully and laughs. It has been moments like that which Sou enjoyed the most. To be able to see Shori smile genuinely.

They stand in front of each other, they’re almost the same height. Sou managed to surpass him a little but he stills feels much more inferior to Shori.

Prince Shori, who endures so much physically and mentally.

Sou leans closer to him, wanting to kiss him, and Shori just looks down, not stopping him from getting closer.

They almost kiss when all of a sudden someone opens the big concrete doors to the throne room and Sou jumps back immediately, knowing how bad it would be if anyone finds out their secret relationship.

„Prince Sato?“, it was one of the guards standing in front of the throne room, securing their safety. „I didn’t want to just burst in but... the empress will be here any minute with guests. I don’t know why but I was just informed a moment ago.“

„What guests, Kishi?“

„I believe the Hashimoto family from the northern kingdom“, Kishi replies and before he can add something else, Shori’s mother storms into the room, looking stressed as usual.

„Shori!“, she screeches and Sou just watches them from the side. Like most of the times. „There you are. I was looking for you all over the palace.“

„Mother?“ Shori bows slightly and steps down the throne. „What guests are coming over?“

„The Hashimoto’s and their daughter. Remember, the wealthy family that wants us to unite and expand our kingdom? I talked to you about it a few days ago.“

However, surprisingly Shori doesn’t remember his mother mentioning them to him at all or probably he just brushed it off and assumed they are people he will have to work with due to some financial agreements.

„You know, they are the perfect match for us. They have a daughter around your age and I have you, my son, and it’s about time that you take the responsibility of starting a family.“

 _More like they are a match because they are rich and wealthy and it would make the Sato empire even stronger,_ Sou thinks to himself and secretly rolls his eyes. He knows what kind of person the empress and Shori’s mother is. She is someone who doesn’t value human emotions and just looks out for what’s most beneficial to her and her wealth.

But Sou knows that Shori won’t give in that easily, especially not before his probation period ends and before he has his coming-of-age ceremony. Sou is sure of that.

„Hashimoto...?“, Shori says and tries to remember if he ever even met those people during one of his meetings.

„I am assured that prince Kikuchi already has a woman by his side and we cannot relinquish him even more power than he already has. Who knows if that Nakajima boy will even be successful in assassinating him.“

Shori remembers clearly a few months ago when he met Nakajima Kento for the first time. It was either he lets him rot in his dungeon or he listens to his mother and gives him a mission. Kento doing part of his work for him, somehow it felt good for a little while and Shori had time to take care of other issues.

But with other issues he doesn’t think it would have to be _that_ , out of all things. He is still young and marriage hasn’t been anywhere close on his mind.

„Shori, you need to show me your most professional side now“, his mother urges. „I need you to be polite and obedient as soon as they enter this room. Do not ask questions that aren’t needed and cater to the Hashimoto’s needs.“

All of a sudden everything is going too fast. Shori throws a quick glance at Sou and he just looks back at him, his face expression as professional as always, but he tries to give Shori a small reassuring smile.

„Okay, mother“, Shori says and nods in front of his mother.

„Matsushima, could you help the maids prepare a tea ceremony for our guests?“ Sou startles a little as the empress addresses him and he bows with his hands on his back.

„Of course, your highness.“

Just as Sou leaves to one of the side rooms, someone knocks on the the main doors and the two guards in front open the doors for their important guests so that they can enter the room.

The empress quickly brushes off Shori’s red satin jacket and fixes his obi belt which holds it all together tightly, giving Shori a more proper look.

Shori brushes strands of black hair from his eyes and takes a deep breath before he bows as low as he can, even before seeing his guest’s faces.

„The Hashimoto family is here“, Kishi announces after clearing his throat, and carefully closes the main doors behind him to leave Shori and his mother alone with their guests.

„Oh please, you don’t have to bow so low in front of us, that should be us“, a woman with an elder man beside her says, they’re all wearing formal clothes, and when Shori looks up he guesses it’s the empress of the Hashimoto kingdom.

Next to them he spots a young-looking, short girl wearing a red kimono with long black hair put up in a neat bun, a few floral accessories holding it together. She is looking to the ground, Shori isn’t sure if it’s out of courtesy or out of disinterest or probably just shyness.

„Finally we are also meeting your handsome son“, Mrs. Hashimoto says and Shori looks at her with a forced smile. „Prince Sato Shori, we only hear very successful and appreciated things about you.“

„It is my pleasure to meet you, Ma’am“, Shori replies and bows once again.

„But you also have such a beautiful daughter“, Shori’s mother says and laughs like they’ve already been friends for years. Shori wishes he could feel as comfortable as her right now.

„Hashimoto Kanna is my name“, she says with a low voice and bows in front of Shori’s mother.

She looks up after that and Shori can finally see her eyes and her face properly. She does have the image of a princess, a very pretty face and a gentle aura. Her eyes have an unusual light-brown colour and Shori finds himself lost in them for a few seconds.

„Let’s sit down on the tatami floor and have some tea“, Shori’s mother says and Shori sits next to her with Kanna and her parents on the opposite side.

Sou and a maid enter the room shortly after to bring and serve them one of the best green tea’s of the country.

„Your tea, prince“, Sou mumbles as he pours green tea into the cup in front of Shori and Shori takes the cups immediately, brushing Sou’s fingers as he does so.

Sou tries his best to stay close around them so he can hear their conversations, but it is Shori’s mother and Kannas mother who do the most of the talking, answering instead of Shori and Kanna, not giving them a chance to butt in with their own opinions.

Sou watches from a corner, he can see Shori’s back and Kannas face but they don’t seem to interact at all, until Shori speaks up finally.

„Would you excuse me and let me go out for a while with princess Hashimoto to show her around the palace? I mean, if she’s going to stay here for a while anyways.“

Shori’s mother looks at him in surprise. „Of course honey, go ahead and make the princess feel like she’s at home. I will take care of the business matters today.“

Sou sees how Shori and Kanna get up from the floor almost simultaneously and bow before Kanna walks to the main door, Shori following her right after and opening the door for her.

However Sou is stuck serving the elders for the rest of the afternoon.

 

~~~~~

 

It’s later that evening when Sou returns back to his and Shori’s shared bedroom. They both have been busy the whole day and Sou is happy to finally be back to relax for the rest of the night.

Yet there is something that keeps bothering Sou in the back of his mind.

„So, how was your day? Was there anything important that you had to discuss with princess Kanna?“, Sou asks as he peels himself off of his jacket.

„No, not really“, Shori replies.

He is lying on his stomach on their huge kingsized bed already, free from his clothes and only a thin towel covering his behind. His eyes are closed and he is enjoying the smell of incence sticks burning in his room. The room smells like vanilla and it looks like Shori has just returned from a refreshing bath in the onsen.

„Then why did you go outside with her alone?“, Sou asks as he stretches his limbs and climbs onto the bed to sit next to Shori.

„Are you jealous?“, Shori asks and laughs into his pillow.

„W-why would I be?! I’m the one who’s sleeping with you here and not her, right?“, Sou replies with a smile and pokes Shori’s cheek playfully.

Shori looks stressed and tired even though he is lying there in front of him, on a comfortable mattress in a spacious room and servants at his service. There really is nothing that can make him feel at ease.

Almost nothing. But Sou knows Shori very well, inside and out, and he knows his secret desires and what truly helps him getting his mind off of unnecessary troubles.

„I have an idea“, Sou hums into Shori’s ear when he climbs up to sit on his back, hovering above Shori, each leg on each side of Shori’s body. „Just relax and don’t think about anything at all.“

Shori tenses up when Sou’s hands touch his bare back and trail down his body up until his hips. Goosebumps appear on his skin and Sou chuckles.

„It’s not like this is the first time that I’m giving you a massage, hm?“

Yes, it isn’t the first time but Sou sitting on his butt and massaging his back in slow circles doesn’t help him to relax in that way either.

Usually Shori only knows fast and rough and he almost forgets how gentle some touches could feel. It is something different and refreshing, and Sou’s hands work like magic.

After Shori has relaxed and starts to crave for more, Sou moves a bit lower and leans to one of the shelves of his nightstand to pick up a bottle. Shori hears him open it and before he can ask he feels a cold liquid run down his skin, making his body twitch.

 _Oh god_ , Sou is such a tease and Shori is happy he is lying on his stomach so he can hide his aching hard-on.

„That’s massage oil“, Sou says and starts to spread the liquid on Shori’s skin, grabbing onto his flesh a bit harsher this time. Shori just bites his lips and Sou enjoys the sight of Shori’s now shiny, sun-kissed skin in front of him.

Shori is so into trance that he doesn’t notice Sou removing the towel from his lower body part and spreading the oil onto his buttcheeks. He reveals a small moan though when Sou’s hands grope his butt, his thumbs spreading his cheeks.

„Does it feel good?“, Sou asks and Shori groans out loud immediately when Sou’s wet, oily fingers trace his bottom cleft, coming in contact with part of his genitals.

„Do that again“, Shori mumbles against the pillow as he grips the bedsheets. He just needs something to hold on to.

„What?“, Sou asks teasingly and puts his hands right on Shori’s well-shaped butt, „this...?“

Instead of going back down, Sou’s hands grip Shori’s hips again and singalise him to raise his butt a little, so his hands can reach Shori’s stomach.

Shori shivers when he feels Sou’s greasy hands trace along his delicate chest until he reaches his erect nipples and takes them inbetween two of his fingers, softly rubbing them. Every touch of Sou’s hands feel like heaven and Shori is wondering where Sou learnt to pleasure someone like that.

„Nghh“, Shori lets out another moan when Sou’s hands arrive unbelievably close to his erection. He pushes himself back automatically to create some friction with Sou, and how perfect, he just rubs his butt against Sou’s bulge.

„You like that, don’t you?“, Sou whispers and leads his fingertips gently from Shori’s chest all the way down to his toned thighs, at the same time Sou’s other hand gropes his hard-on.

Shori yelps and his body arches up as he supports his body weight with his elbows. Sou can tell how much he loves that mix between gentle, careful touches and a bit rougher ones.

„How about we go a little further?“, Sou asks and Shori just nods into his pillow. His body is too weak to back off now and he just enjoys this as much as Sou does.

„You’re still the most beautiful person I know, prince“, Sou hums as he takes hold of the base of Shori’s cock and starts jerking him off slowly, making Shori thrust into his hand.

Although Shori is used to many compliments he realises how much it means to him when he hears it coming from Sou. But then he remembers what is about to happen and he can’t blame Sou.

Sou increases his pace and now Shori’s cock is easily sliding in and out of Sou’s hand thanks to the oil and his leaking pre-come. Sou’s other hand moves inbetween his butt and circles around his wetted entrance. Shori feels like he is coming near to his orgasm very soon.

„Ahh, Sou“, Shori moans when Sou pushes a finger in, a second one following shortly after when he notices that Shori isn’t in any pain and wants to feel something bigger inside of him.

Sou moves his fingers, but never too fast, and Shori feels like he is losing his mind very soon too. Sou knows how to move his slender fingers and he knows exactly which angles make Shori go crazy.

When he removes them and Shori feels like he is missing something, Shori turns around quickly and faces Sou again after some while. Shori blushes immediately because even after all these times, it still feels a bit humiliating.

That’s why Shori crawls over to Sou and presses a kiss onto his lips to make him shut his eyes. Sou’s lips are not too thin and not too full, just perfect, and perfectly soft as well. And on top of that Sou is a pretty good kisser.

„Sou... don’t you want to massage me from the inside, too?“, Shori asks when their lips part but without waiting for a reply he already starts unbuttoning Sou’s pants.

„B-but...“, Sou doesn’t have much time to answer when Shori already has his hand quickly around Sou’s hard cock, giving it a few strokes.

„You’re the best masseur I have“, Shori giggles and pushes Sou down so he is the one hovering over Sou now. „You look quite tense too. It was an exhausting day after all.“

Shori sounds really seductive and angelic and Sou almost wets his underwear just from hearing his voice, but Shori quickly frees Sou’s hard-on, holding it tightly in his grip. Shori is driven by lust that much that he is naturally doing what he loves doing the most.

Now Sou realises what Shori is going to do.

Sou can’t avert his gaze from Shori’s face when he lowers himself onto his cock, Shori balling his fists, pushing against Sou’s chest as his eyes are shut tightly. His black hair is sticking to his sweaty forehead and his whole body twitches when he tries to get more of Sou inside of him.

Shori drops his head and bites his lips after he releases a high-pitched moan. Sou cups his face and ssh-es him, telling sweet nothings.

When Shori is ready to move Sou almost automatically bucks his hips up, meeting Shori’s movements and his hips rolling. Shori releases small whimpers and moans every time Sou’s cock brushes his sweet spot and Sou is about to come every time he looks up to his face, pleasure written all over it.

Sou wishes it would last forever but he can’t prevent himself from coming, and Shori neither, who jacks himself off along to Sou’s thrusts.

Shori leans down and muffles his scream into Sou’s neck when he comes all over his stomach and Sou’s shirt, Sou following shortly after inside of him.

All covered in sweat and oil Shori would prefer to take a shower again but he feels so tired all of a sudden and all he wants is to lie next to Sou for a little longer.

„Sou“, Shori mumbles, his cheeks still red from embarrassment. „Are you really not jealous?“

„I’m not. But you have to promise to never give up on me, alright?“ Sou laughs.

Shori rolls his eyes and throws the blanket over his body, mumbling that he’s already embarrassed enough and doesn’t need to tell cheesy words and just make it even worse. And Sou should know about his feelings anyways.

He still mumbles a shy _I love you,_ though.

Shori’s body is more relaxed now again but he isn’t sure if his mind is too.

 

~~~~~

 

One exhausting night later, Sou wakes up without Shori by his side like he’s used to. Shori wakes up early to go to his first training, then has breakfast, then lessons, later another training and some business meetings in between. Sou understands.

But today Sou feels something is different.

The atmosphere in the palace has changed. Everything seems more gloomy, dull and lifeless. Not in the sense that people aren’t fulfilling their jobs but in the sense that Sou thinks everyone behaves differently ever since the Hashimoto family came to visit.

Sou has just finished his breakfast when someone taps on his shoulder.

„Hey Matsushima, can you give this papers to prince Sato?“, a smaller guy named Genki says and smiles at Sou. He is Shori’s financial accountant so it must be some papers including the palace’s monthly expenses and earnings.

„Sure, I’ll leave it on his work desk“, Sou replies, holding the papers close to his chest.

When Sou enters Shori’s working room, as expected he finds him sitting at said desk, engulfed in work.

„Good morning“, Sou says after closing the door behind him.

„Morning“, Shori mumbles without looking up.

„I have financial documents for you.“

„Get them here“, Shori replies and motions Sou to come over.

As Sou walks to Shori’s desk and stands in front of him, he notices a few suspicious documents lying there. One of them reads _plans for a wedding ceremony_ , _wedding venues_ and _certificate requests._

„You’re going to marry already?“, Sou blurts out all of a sudden. „And you’re planning a wedding ceremony?“

Shori finally looks up, noticing the papers Sou has been staring at. „Yeah.“

„Why didn’t you tell me yesterday? And why?“

„I need to get everything done first“, Shori sighs and finally leans back into his chair. „Obviously it’s not a marriage out of love. But I talked to princess Kanna about it yesterday and she knows it’s a difficult decision, but she’s going to have problems with her parents if she doesn’t finally find a marriage partner and I feel like if I decline her it will be my responsibility if anything bad happens to her.“

Sou gulps. Even in a situation like this Shori thinks about everyone else first, even about a girl he just met for the first time, and Sou clenches his fist in anger because he cannot be hundred per cent sure if what Shori is being told is the truth or not.

If it is, it will be a matter of time until Shori really starts liking Kanna, due to being put in similar situations where they are forced to marry because of their parents and Sou knows his mind is playing tricks on him again but he just can’t help but feel Shori drift further away from him while he’s taking care of Kanna, a helpless little girl who just found her prince and saviour, Shori.

„...Sou?“ Shori waves one hand in front of his face when he notices Sou has been spacing out. „Like I said, it’s just a business transaction. And I need a heir as fast as possible to become stronger than Kikuchi’s kingdom.“

„So it’s not just a wedding ceremony but she’ll be pregnant from you as well, huh?“

„It’s her role yes but-...“

Sou slams the stack of papers on Shori’s desk and interrupts him. „Oh great, it’s good to know that you’re planning everything ahead without me. Or more like, that your mother is planning everything ahead _for you_.“

„Matsushima!“, Shori yells as he gets up and grabs Sou’s wrist. Now that he’s standing right in front of Shori, he can see Sou’s eyes glister with tears.

„Do you remember what you said when we were kids? That I’ll be the one you will marry. And that gender won’t matter in your kingdom.“

Shori’s face expression softens and he sighs. „I know. But we both know exactly that it can’t go that way. We’re almost adults now and the world isn’t as pretty as we thought it was while we were kids.“

„Well then don’t make stupid promises like that“, Sou mumbles and wrests his wrist from Shori’s grip.

„Sou...“ Shori takes a step forward to touch him again but Sou steps back, lowering his head because he’s scared his tears will spill any second by now.

„Just stop. Leave me alone“, Sou hisses as he storms back to the door. „And better start fucking Kanna tonight instead to make sure your plans go as planned!“

He shuts the door close with a loud thud but as soon as he closes it he begins crying. It’s not like Shori’s marriage plans are unexpected but Sou doesn’t expect it to hurt this much. Knowing that many details, being confronted with it all of a sudden.

Shori has changed and so has Sou. It’s something normal in life. But Sou has a feeling that Shori is just turning more and more cold-hearted compared to when they were much younger. Back then when he was so sweet and cheerful to Sou when they were little.

And now Sou feels like Shori has finally learned how to turn off his emotions completely and simply follow orders alone.

Something Sou has been afraid of happening.

 

~~~~~

 

It’s not like Shori finds it easy to admit that his whole life resolves around his mother ordering him around and doing the decisions for him in the background. It’s not like Shori isn’t completely aware of that.

He is. But he doesn’t have the courage to change it because of several reasons.

The risk is too high. He still cannot rule the kingdom on his own, his mother will have a say in everything until he turns 20 and until then he has to listen or not him, but others, will have to suffer. His mother knows him well.

She knows that Shori can handle physical punishments but if she tries hurting other people around him, he will break apart. He will go insane.

_Aren’t you already insane?_

The worst she can do is push Sou away from Shori. His „bad influence“ and the person Shori loves the most. He’s an easy target and someone who can get carried away by his emotions easily. Shori cannot let anything happen to Sou. He has to protect him even if that means sacrifcing himself and his own life.

_You idiot, your mother is already succeeding at driving Sou further and further away from you._

That’s what Shori feels like. Especially after today’s fight with Sou. They haven’t talked since then and although they got into fights from time to time, this time it has been different.

Now another vulnerable person entered Shori’s life and he doesn’t know how to deal with it. It feels like the responsibilities get heavier on his shoulders with each day and the more decisions he makes on his own, the higher are the chances for him to pay.

Shori sits in his private onsen, the boiling hot water goes up to his chin and his whole body is engulfed in the milky water. He feels like he’s going insane. He cannot think straight and he’s mind is running wild although his body is supposed to be at peace.

This isn’t the life he wished for. This is a life he wishes nobody to have.

Shori takes a deep breath, closes his eyes and dunks his face underwater.

This isn’t the first time that he’s been feeling this way. It’s been years. He doesn’t even remember when it started exactly but he feels himself gradually change. His mind and his perspective about things in life, it’s only been small changes but they might impact someone else’s life a lot.

_Where do you draw the line between being a good and a horrible person? Doesn’t just everyone have a bad side deep inside of them?_

Shori is disgusted of himself. He isn’t even supposed to have these thoughts. He’s supposed to be strong, a prince is a role model for his people at the same time, but he cannot fulfil his duties as that. He cannot even make Sou happy so how is he supposed to do that for thousands of people in the future?

Shori can slowly feel his head become dizzy and the last bit of oxygen leave his lungs. He fiddles around the bottom of the onsen inside of the water until he feels something that he has dropped there before.

A knife.

The hot water around him feels nice all of a sudden. Like for once he doesn’t have to be heroic and do great things. Everything is going to be peaceful in the end.

He grabs the handle and turns the blade towards his stomach. He can’t see it but he can feel the blade cut into his flesh.

_What about ending it now and avoiding even more pain?_

„...Shori?“

Suddenly Shori drops the knife in the water again and instantly emerges from the water and starts coughing loudly, gasping for air and blinking constantly until his vision becomes clear again.

„Sou?!“, he yells and turns around but no one is in the room but him. The room is empty and the door is closed, everything is left how it has been before. Shori swears he has heard Sou call his name a few seconds before.

Pulling his hair back from his face, Shori quickly gets out of the onsen and grabs his towel so he can exit the room as fast as possible.

There’s something about the hot water that is tempting him to do things every time and each time the temptation gets stronger. At least that’s what Shori is telling himself when he gets back to his bedroom.

It’s a bad time to lose his mind right now.

 

~~~~~

 

_„Have you talked to me last night in the onsen?“, Shori asks the next morning when he meets Sou behind his work desk._

_„...good morning?“, Sou says sarcastically, still angry with Shori. „And no, I went to sleep early last night, I didn’t even notice you went to take a bath.“_

It’s been weeks but Shori still thinks about that incident. He feels like he’s really going crazy soon if he starts hearing voices in his head as well.

Sou has calmed down a little, he is still obviously angry at Shori judging by the way he shows little to no affection towards him but Shori doesn’t have time to think about it right now. What he needs now is Sou’s trust and patience.

He cannot look inside of Sou’s head and neither can Sou in Shori’s and that’s their main problem. They don’t honestly talk about each other’s feelings anymore. Sou doesn’t remember when they started behaving like this towards each other. It’s not like it’s Shori’s fault entirely.

Sou is fine with no talking as long as he knows that Shori is still there. He sees his stares and his glances all the time and he cannot ignore them no matter how angry Shori or the current situation has made him.

It’s a tough situation. Shori sits behind his desk the whole day and has dinners with the Hashimoto family and his fiancé, princess Kanna, and Sou tries his best to accept that she has something that he will never be able to obtain no matter how hard he tries.

_Some things are just the way they are and can’t be changed, alright? It’s okay if you never become a part of them._

Sou’s father has told him that when they moved to the palace when Sou was about five years old. He never thought about that statement as much as he does now.

It takes Sou weeks but he wants to finally talk to Shori properly and explain how he feels and find out what Shori truly feels as well. He’s even more curious about that.

It’s quite late in the evening but Sou has been busy with work and he thought it’s the easiest way to catch Shori during his free time before sleep.

Sou is about to enter Shori’s bedroom when he hears noises coming from inside. Weird noises. Like loud banging against a table and female moaning.

 _Oh my god_ , Sou already has a billion pictures running through his head involving Shori and Kanna in obscene situations. But then again, the pictures he sees don’t fit the noise. What he’s hearing sounds more brutal and rough and he doesn’t remember Kanna being this vocal.

He carefully opens the door to peak inside.

Sou’s jaw almost drops. It’s not that he didn’t expect it judging by the noises but now he can clearly see Shori naked except for a yukata slightly hanging from his shoulders, his face expression dazed and lost in pleasure while he pounds a girl from behind as she’s bent over his desk. Probably one of his concubines. She has short black hair and she’s wearing a messed up yukata as well while hiding her face in her forearms as Shori brutally fucks her.

Sou gets it why everyone thinks Shori likes torture and roughness but it’s not like that at all. At least not in this way.

It doesn’t take long for Shori to notice that Sou is watching from the door and when he locks eyes with him, Sou’s face instantly turns beet red.

But instead of feeling ashamed and stopping, it seems to motivate Shori even more to continue so he rams even harder into the girl, causing her to yelp into her arms and push her body forwards.

Sou tries to look away but Shori’s eyes pierce through him and somehow he feels like he’s telling him that he can’t. He has to look. And so Sou doesn’t avert his gaze and watches until Shori gives her his final blow.

When Shori pulls out and tries to cover his body with the yukata half-way, the girl also slowly gets up with shaking legs grabbing for the rest of her clothes. Upon seeing Sou at the door she blushes even more, mumbles something to Shori with a bow and runs to the door, all while leaving her head down in shame.

Just when she completely leaves Sou finally enters the room and shuts the door behind him with a loud thud, letting Shori know that he just tempered his anger further.

„How would princess Kanna feel knowing you just fucked another girl?!“, Sou says but the truth is even he knows that Shori doesn’t care about that and neither does Kanna, knowing that she will always be subordinate to the prince.

However Shori doesn’t reply but just looks at Sou with that evil kind of smile and as Sou steps closer to him, he can smell the alcohol that Shori reeks of.

„I just needed a...change“, Shori laughs.

„Do you listen to yourself talking sometimes?“, Sou yells. „You’re being a total asshole lately and you know it. Like, we really have more important things to solve at the moment than you having drinking parties with your concubines! And I wonder do you even know her name?!“

„Well, her name is-...“

„Don’t. I don’t even want to know her name!“, Sou interrupts him and balls his fists. He’s angry. Really angry. Shori can see that and it seems like Shori has nothing better on his mind than to emotionally rile him up even further.

„You’re jealous.“ Shori says it like a statement. Like there’s no doubt about it.

Sou steps even closer until he’s only mere centimetres away from Shori’s face, ready to grab him by the yukata or slap his face.

„Well, what do you think? Am I?“

Shori smirks. „Don’t you want to punish me for that?“

Sou looks at him half in surprise, and half not. Currently he wishes for nothing more but to wipe that smirk off his stupid face but he also knows Shori inside out and knows he’s doing that on purpose because even tipsy Shori is doing nothing without a purpose and he knows which of Sou’s buttons to push to get what he wants.

The other half in Sou knows that just like that concubine, he’s subordinate to Shori. Even if it seems like he can easily win the upper hand over Shori, Shori is still the one who’s in control in the end. Sou just so happens to know all of his guilty pleasures.

And his own guilty pleasure is that he likes it too.

Sou finally loses it all and grabs Shori’s wrists to bring him closer, their faces only millimetres away. Now Sou can clearly see how horny Shori is gazing at him, how his warm breath clashes with his skin and how Shori uncontrollably bites on his own lower lip.

„You’re in this kind of state and you still have the nerve to order me around.“

It sounds like Sou changed character from one second to the other, like there’s a switch inside of him that only Shori can turn (most probably yes, he is the only one anyways) and Sou feels the lust within Shori infect him. These are the only times he actually feels superior to Shori and it’s a new kind of need that he never felt before he has started getting physical with him.

Sou harshly grabs Shori’s ass, just how he likes it, and pushes him against his body, their chests and their lips colliding at the same time while Shori caresses Sou’s neck with his hands. He is kissing Sou’s lips as if he is hungry for them and it doesn’t need much longer until his tongue is down Sou’s throat, exploring every corner of his mouth.

Shori tries to take dominance during their heated kissing but Sou is too much into it to hold back or even let Shori catch some breath. Shori is surprised how much strength and impatience Sou is holding now and how fast he was able to change his mind, enough to do these kind of things with him.

„S-Sou“, Shori mumbles as he turns his head to the side so Sou’s lips meet his neck. „You didn’t lock the door.“

Sou laughs for a second because he could care less about the god damn door right now. All that’s on his mind is the girl Shori fucked moments ago and how angry that has made him and how all he wants right now is to do something to Shori so he can forget it as fast as possible.

Shori tries to push Sou away but the younger pushes him back in place, Shori’s back against a wall now.

„I don’t care, I just want my dick up your tight ass right now“, Sou groans against Shori’s neck.

„Don’t be that impatient...“, Shori mumbles shyly and Sou wonders how he can switch from being rough and passionate to... this. But Sou ignores that.

„Get down“, Sou breathes against Shori’s skin before Sou supports himself against the wall and Shori drops to his knees, immediately starting to unbuckle Sou’s belt and in only a few seconds manages to pull Sou’s pants and underwear to his ankles.

Shori smirks and leans forward as he watches Sou’s already hard cock twitch and pre-come seep from the head, that’s when Shori starts to use his tongue on the tip and Sou immediately lets out a loud gasp.

Shori starts to suck him off hard, moving his head faster and Sou just throws his head back and tries to suppress his moans.

„Shori...“, Sou moans and whe he looks down to see Shori take the whole shaft into his mouth, he lets out another groan and pulls Shori’s face a little bit closer. It isn’t Sou’s intention to make Shori gag, but he just needed to feel more of his mouth around him.

„Oh fuck Shori“, Sou whimpers again, knowing he won’t last much longer.

Shori listens like an obedient puppy and starts to suck even faster while he moves his tongue around the sensitive part of Sou’s cock occasionally, smirking as Sou twitches again and grips his hair, trembling above him.

Sou comes with a soft cry when Shori constantly sucks on that one sensitive part. He still doesn’t let go of Sou’s cock when Sou shoots his come into Shori’s mouth and he swallows joyfully and smiles.

 _Damn_ , Sou thinks and feels himself get hard again just by looking at the sight in front of him.

Sou pulls Shori up again and Shori wants to press a long kiss onto his lips but Sou refuses.

„How about you let me have some real fun now, hm?“, Shori says with the cutest grin on his face and lets the yukata fall off his shoulders completely. Sou obviously enjoys the lusty glimpse in his dark eyes and, of course, the view of his throbbing needy dick.

„I think you forgot about the punishment, or did you think sucking my dick was one? Lie down“, Sou commands and this time he doesn’t quite listen to Shori and takes his wrists to pull them behind his back as he pushes Shori down to bend over the desk, knocking some papers over in the meantime.

Shori can feel the hard wooden table rub against his nipples and it feels uncomfortable and for a second he feels sorry for the girl who has been in the same situations a while ago. But then again he is so turned on by being controlled by Sou that he thinks he’s losing his mind.

It’s a situation where he finally doesn’t have to be in control. Where he doesn’t have to trouble his mind with decisions and can simply follow someone else’s lead. It’s the only moment he can shut his mind off completely.

Shori shudders when he feels Sou’s warm hand around his cock, stroking him at an extremely slow pace. Shori finds it hard to support himself on the table now, especially while Sou secures his hands on his back.

„How about we use some restraints?“, Sou groans into his ears and Shori twitches.

He doesn’t dare moving but he hears Sou fumble around in one of the desk’s drawers and he can only imagine what he’s looking for.

It’s rope. Thick valuable rope that they only use for this type of occasions. And Shori has taught him how to do professional ties and knots in the art of bondage only for Sou to be able to use it on himself one day.

„I was thinking about you every night, worrying while you were enjoying yourself with others“, Sou says while he patiently ties the rope around Shori’s wrists and arms, tugging on them to make sure they’re tied firmly and Shori cannot move his back an inch.

It wasn’t the pretty pattern that made it an art work, it was the body. Shori’s pretty body and Shori’s beet red face rubbing against the table. Sou finally understands why it is called art and why it takes time to master such a skill. He hasn’t been that patient with Shori in the past.

Shori is so tightly secured in the rope that his back arches up a little and his pretty body is completely exposed to Sou.

„But I also missed you a lot and was imagining pounding you raw, over and over“, Sou whispers and Shori turns his head away because even hearing Sou’s voice this close turns him on so much that he is in pain.

„Sou...!“, Shori cries out and automatically tries moving his arms and his body away when Sou suddenly slides a finger inside of him, thrusting slowly and killing him from the inside, but he finds himself incapable of doing so.

The pain feels great but the pleasure even greater and Shori feels all kinds of enormous feelings but the only thing he cannot wait for any longer was Sou’s dick inside of him. However, he knows well enough that begging just makes Sou tease him even more.

Sou adds another two fingers when Shori moves his hips back slightly, meeting Sou’s gentle thrusts.

Sou is so incredibly slow that Shori makes noises at the slightest touch. He sounds so needy and desperate right now and his erection pains him so much that he’s scared he’s going to come without any proper touching and embarrass himself, so he throws even the last piece of dignity away.

„Please Sou...“, Shori begs in between cries. „Please, just touch me more. I need you now. Please fuck me.“

„As long as Prince Shori asks for it nicely, I’ll give it to you“, Sou says and Shori sighs when he removes his fingers. „Even if it’s my life, I’ll give anything for you.“

Sou can be meaner and tease him more but he’s really impatient himself and he feels like Shori suffered enough for his likings so he can grant him his wish.

He leans forward and the feeling of Sou’s leaking cock teasing Shori’s entrance makes him shiver and moan, which just excites Shori even more.

Shori lets out a yell when Sou pushes inside of him dry, too impatient to wait for Shori to adjust. Sou moves his hips rapidly and Shori’s restrained body slowly moves as well, skin scraping against the table, and Sou earning another moan every time he hits that special spot deep inside of him.

Sou smirks when he sees Shori closing his eyes shut and biting his lips, trying so hard not to make too much noise, so he pulls out his whole shaft before slamming rough into Shori again, making the prince yell.

„Fuck“, Shori hisses. „Faster, Sou. Fuck me harder!“

Sou kisses the soft skin on Shori’s shoulders and bites into it, leaving a mark all the while he fucks him from behind.

„Harder?“, Sou asks teasingly and slows down on purpose, seeing how Shori’s body just trembles and shakes even harder. Even at this pace Shori can’t stop himself and he can feel his orgasm come closer.

Sou slams inside him that hard now that Shori thinks his body won’t be able to handle it much longer and he will definitely be left with bruises the next day. He wishes he could ask Sou to touch him too but he’s too lost in pleasure and he doesn’t think he really needs it anyway.

Shori’s lips part but he holds himself back from screaming. Sou comes inside of him when he feels Shori’s walls tighten and his body twitch. They almost come at the same time and Sou pulls out immediately after giving him his final thrusts.

Shori breathes hard and he just lies there, waiting for Sou to untie him, while his mind is spinning.

As soon as the last knot is untied, Shori’s vision suddenly becomes dizzy. Sou is panting as well and watches Shori’s every move. Everything still feels like a dream to him.

A good ten minutes pass. Shori laughs shyly after he finally manages to put the yukata around his burning hot body again. „That was really hot.“

„You’re a little rascal who gets his way, no matter what“, Sou snorts. „I can’t even be mad at you for that long.“

„But you clearly enjoyed it“, Shori pouts and hugs Sou from behind. „Don’t even try to deny it.“

„Hmm, maybe.“

„You’re mean.“

„I’m mean?!“ Sou turns around to him.

„Shhh“, Shori hisses and pushes a finger against Sou’s lips. „Take a bath with me, okay?“

How can Sou resist when it’s Shori who is looking at him with those magnificent dreamy eyes and suddenly Sou too forgets all their recent troubles and lets Shori drag him along to the bathrooms. He feels like he’s fallen in love all over again.

 

~~~~~

 

The following weeks go by quicker than Shori and Sou imagine. At least they have made up, kind of, thanks to their passionate love towards each other, but there are still many things that need to be taken care of.

Sou sits by himself in the garden for a short break, just watching the fish in the pond next to him and trying to relax at least for a little before he continues with his work.

„Aren’t they beautiful? These colourful fish“, a female voice says all of a sudden and Sou turns around abruptly.

When he sees Kanna stand in front of him, in a pretty purple coloured yukata and long black hair and curious sparkly eyes, he instantly gets up to bow in front of her.

„Ah no, please sit. I’m the guest here after all“, she says shyly and sits next to Sou on the stone bench.

„I heard about your marriage plans. Congratulations?“, Sou says but he cannot look her in the eyes. He cannot look at the girl the man of his dreams is going to marry.

„Ah, thank you“, she replies. „And I’m sorry for hurting you. I know how it is to be in your position very well.“

Suddenly Sou looks up to her. „What do you mean?“

„I’m not blind“, Kanna replies and smiles at him. „Girls are good at noticing that kind of things. The way you look at prince Shori and the way he looks at you... It is very obvious that you must really like each other.“

Sou turns red. He doesn’t expect the princess to talk to him about such private matters.

„Prince Shori didn’t tell me about it even though I was honest with him from the beginning“, Kanna continues and looks up at the sky. „That just shows that he must really love you, and wants to protect you at all costs.“

„Honest about what?“

„About why I convinced my parents to let me marry prince Shori. I always looked up to prince Shori and I firmly believed that he was a honest, reliable man, so I talked to him about it on the very first day we met.“

Sou remembers that day like it was yesterday. Shori has excused themselves and asked Kanna to go talk to him alone outside. Sou has been wondering all along what they were talking about but Shori never told him.

„I was so scared but I needed to take that risk. I didn’t want to lie to people who were so nice to me“, Kanna says and curls her fingers into fists, trying to keep them calm on her lap. „There is someone else who has captured my heart in your kingdom but that person is from a lower class and we would have never been able to marry each other.“

„Huh? Someone from here?“

„You must know, I’m someone who loves travelling on her own. It was one day when I disguised myself as a normal village girl and visited Sato’s kingdom with my horse. It was that day I met my love, a simple stable boy who works in the palace’s stable, feeding horses and taking care of them. You know that feeling, when you’re feeling down but all of a sudden someone saves you? It was that kind of love.“

Sou knows very well how that feels. That day when they were only kids and Shori saved him from his bullies. It was the day Sou really fell for him.

„So, because I can’t marry him, in order to be as close to him as possible, I decided for a drastic measure and made myself part of the Sato kingdom officially.“

„But princess, you sacrificed your own marriage for that...?“

„Isn’t that what love is about? Trust and sacrifice“, Kanna says and finally turns around to Sou, her gentle bright eyes looking at him. „That is why I wanted to talk to you about it. I wanted to let you know that I am no opponent to you and although I wish the situation would be different, I think it is the best possible outcome.“

 _You are truly a generous person by heart and I’m glad Shori is at least going to marry someone good-hearted_ , Sou wants to say but the words get stuck in his throat. Kanna’s words really touch him.

„You’re a good person, I know that“, she says and grabs Sou’s hand gently. „I just hope prince Shori is okay. He worries me sometimes. I’m not the one he wants to talk to about his own private matters.“

Sou knows Kanna is trying to tell him to talk more with Shori about his feelings and he confidently puts his hand on Kanna's instead, like he is promising her that he’s taking care of Shori.

Maybe building a friendly bond between them and Kanna won’t be such a bad thing in the end after all.

 

~~~~~

 

It’s a cold autumn day when Sou meet Shori outside of the palace behind their old stable, wearing a thick jacket, his blue headband and combat boots and Shori is just about to climb his black horse.

„Where are you going?“, Sou asks and startles Shori, who instantly jumps around to face him, a katana sword in his hands.

„Oh, it’s just you“, he mumbles and puts the sword back in its sheath.

„Where the hell are you going in that attire? And by yourself?!“

„Nowhere“, he replies coldly and turns to his horse again.

„I am your supreme commander therefore I am the one responsible for any military action and I’m not dumb, your attire tells me that you’re going to fight someone.“

„Okay yes, I’m going to go kill Kikuchi myself because obviously Nakajima is failing his mission“, Shori says like it’s the most normal thing in the world.

„What?! Are you insane?“, Sou yells. „Is your mother putting pressure on you again?“

„N-no!“, Shori retorts but Sou knows that he’s lying. „It’s my own decision that I should have taken into my own hands from the very beginning.“

„But I told you I talked to Nakajima a few days ago! He said he’s going to do it so get back inside and relax.“

„I know what you did but I also know the things that I need to do so stop being in my way.

„Shori I’m serious!“, Sou hisses and pulls his own sword out just to clash it against Shori’s, looking him straight in the eyes. „You’re coming of age ceremony is next month. Wait until then and you won’t have to listen to your mother anymore. Don’t resort to such things as killing when you have other options.“

„What do you want to do? Fight me? You know exactly that you would only lose“, Shori spits and pushes Sou back from him so that the younger almost loses his balance and falls to the ground. „Don’t tell me what to do when you’re in a position lower than me.“

„What’s wrong with you seriously?! One day you’re completely fine and the other you act like crazy, saying unnecessary things like that!“ Sou really feels hopeless. It’s difficult to tell Shori there are different ways when he has set his mind on a certain idea.

Without a warning Shori takes quick steps towards Sou, grabs him by his collar and pulls him to his body to press a kiss on his lips.

„Goodbye, Sou.“

And with just that he leaves a bewildered Sou behind who cannot do anything but just watch him ride into the distance.

 

~~~~~

_Kento was in Shori’s way and he had no other choice but kill him. At least that was his initial thought._

_But in the end he failed anyways and someone else stopped him. He didn’t have time to find out where it came from but he had an arrow shot right in his shoulder. His hands were shaking and there was blood gushing out of his left shoulder._

_Shori tried to stop his wound from bleeding but his own hand and clothes are already soaked in his blood in mere seconds. He had never bled this much before. He felt his lungs give up on him and he gasped for air, choking on his own coughs. His body lost balance and he fell back eventually._

_Kento caught his body in the right moment, preventing from having the arrow impaled even deeper into his shoulder._

_„Don’t“, Shori coughed and blood spilled from his lips. „It’s over. Let me die.“ Honestly it had been the only thing on his mind lately._

_„What?!“_

_„I don’t want to be prince. I never waned to.“ Slowly Shori’s eyes closed and Kento griped his body tighter. „I just want to die.“_

~~~~~

_Two days later_

 

When Shori opens his eyes again he knows exactly that he isn’t dead. He isn’t sure what he’s feeling. Confusion, trauma, pain... probably all those things combined in one.

He’s in prince Kikuchi’s kingdom, in one of his beds, injured and in tremendous pain. Of course there couldn’t have been a better situation to face all of his problems at once.

He still feels very weak and tired but he’s able to turn his head and look at where the warmth from his right hand is coming from. Sou is kneeling in front of the bed, holding his hand tightly with his eyes closed. It looks like he has cried before but he fell asleep now.

 _How long have I been sleeping,_ Shori wonders and realises how much of a headache he has. It doesn’t give him many opportunities to think about things. The headache, the pain in his shoulder and the sensational burning in his body in general.

He realises he has a bandage around the injury on his shoulders. It looks like it didn’t kill him in the end.

„You’re awake!“, Sou suddenly yells and Shori cannot even look at him properly because Sou throws himself on Shori, hugging him and sobbing onto his shoulders. Shori gets a lump in his throat when he feels Sou’s tears of happiness on his skin.

„Ouch... Sou...“, Shori hisses in pain.

„I’m so sorry!“, Sou grabs his hand again and squeezes it tight. „I was so worried that you were going to die... I didn’t want to part with you in that way... and I don’t want you to die.“

„I’m sorry“, Shori mumbles and looks away. „It’s all my fault.“

„No! Don’t say that“, Sou jumps in.

„I mean yes, you were defeated and I’m happy prince Kikuchi didn’t murder you but we’re going to get through this together. You should sign a peace treaty now and make it clear to your mother that you don’t want war between the kingdoms. This time it’s your decision if you want to make things right or not. We all have a choice in life and this is yours.“

Shori closes his eyes and takes a deep breath before he starts talking.

„I didn’t want to kill Nakajima. I was looking for a way to get prince Kikuchi but he was there all of a sudden and I didn’t know what to do nor say and... I just felt so angry and frustrated and I didn’t know what got into me and then suddenly I held my sword against Nakajima’s throat but... even though I killed people in the past I couldn’t do it. So I decided to use the sword on myself and end my life.“

Sou’s body twitches and he looks up, seeing a single tear roll down Shori’s face. „...What?“

„I was inattentive only for a few seconds but then prince Kikuchi shot me. In the end he didn’t fail like me, he managed to protect the people he loves.“

„That’s not true, you didn’t fail protecting the ones you love because you kept on pushing yourself to do your best even though you were suffering while you were on your own.“

Shori only coughs but doesn’t say anything.

„Shori... Talk to me.“

Sou leans closer and finally Shori turns his head slightly to face him, their faces only mere centimetres apart.

„Let me be the one who is going to save you now.“

And it hits Shori. There is no use in pretending to be strong all the time, to pretend to be someone he’s not. To give people false hope and portray an image that will never be fulfilled hundred per cent.

It’s okay to reach out for help. Especially if it’s from someone supportive, loving and honest as Sou is. Shori has done many dumb mistakes in the past but never has it gone as far as it has now. But realisation is the first step to self improvement after all.

He has to fix them now. And he has to fix himself first.

„You’re right. I have to keep fighting“, Shori mumbles. „Finally fight for the good things.“

„Shori!“ Sou wraps his arms around Shori’s body to embrace him again. Shori bites his lips and endures the pain because he really needs this hug right now.

They stay like that for at least a couple of minutes and when they finally part, Sou leans his forehead against Shori’s.

„I love you.“

Shori answers with a kiss on Sou’s lips, forgetting about his injured shoulder for a brief moment.

_I love you too._

„Let’s stay here for the next three weeks if we can and go back right before your coming of age ceremony, so you’ll come back as the new rightful emperor“, Sou says as he sits on the edge of the bed, not letting go of Shori’s hand.

„You sign the peace treaty, we apologise and promise to leave on good relations. I advise you that not just as your loyal commander but also as your best friend.“

„We shall do that“, Shori says with a weak smile. „For the empire and for us.“

_We shouldn’t keep following our ancestor’s footsteps if that means to keep hating on each other. Just because our families fought each other a long time ago doesn’t mean we have to. Our empires can coexist in peace._

 

~~~~~

 

_Three weeks later_

 

It is a late and sunny October day and the whole village has gathered in front of the palace to celebrate prince Shori’s coronation ceremony and his 20th birthday. The whole ceremony has lasted for over five hours in the presence of witnesses but everyone has been patient, listening to every word and paying attention to every tradition.

Shori is wearing a pretty white suit and his golden jewellery is glistering in the sun. His black hair has been pushed back with a comb, his blue headband keeping it in place. His eyes are full of expression and his body is standing straight as he is watching over the crowd of people in front of him and the pedestal. He is still wearing the bandage around his shoulder due to his injury and it still hurts but it is getting better, Shori can endure it as long as he sees everyone’s smiling and cheering faces in front of him.

And as long as he sees a certain one right next to him.

„I have an announcement to make!“, Shori says with a loud voice, his hands behind his back. „As the rightful prince and now emperor of the Sato empire I have signed a peace treaty with Kikuchi. We won’t be going to war in the near future.“

Shori wishes he could turn around and see the angry face of his mother right now but that doesn’t even matter. He has to do what is right to him and his people. Even if that means going against family members.

„Please trust in me and let me fulfil my duties as your prince. I will do anything to give everyone a chance to choose their own tomorrow.“

Shori bows as low as he can and the crowd cheers and claps their hands, everyone sighing in relief and smiling happily.

The history of humanity’s wars will never end, as a realist Shori knows that. But that doesn’t mean that he intends to stop fighting.

He promises that.

„I have another announcement to make!“, Shori says and the crowd listens. „I want to confer a distinction on Matsushima Sou.“

Sou listens up when he hears his own name but he realises what is happening just when Shori, the prince himself, kneels in front of him.

„If it wasn’t for him, I wouldn’t be standing here where I am now. That’s why I want you to accept this golden brooch on my honour. It’s not a lot in my opinion but I hope you will stay by my side forever.“

„Prince, please get up“, Sou mumbles with a beet red face and tugs on Shori’s jacket, obviously embarrassed by all the sudden attention he is getting from hundreds of people in front of them. He hasn’t been warned by Shori before that this was going to happen.

As Shori slowly gets up to pin the brooch on Sou’s chest, he leans so close to his face that nobody can hear them, not even people close by.

„Maybe I can’t officially marry you but you’ll be mine forever“, Shori whispers into his ear and smirks.

He doesn’t give Sou enough time to reply but Sou doesn’t know what to say anyways, he just stands there surprised and stares into nowhere particular.

When Shori positions himself next to Sou again, he grabs Sou’s hand and lifts it up above their heads and as soon as he does that, the crowd begins to cheer and clap for them both, showing Sou his well-earned recognition.

To name someone a hero, a prince doesn’t just do that any day. But Sou is different. To Shori he is not just a hero or his childhood crush. He became someone who Shori never wants to lose. Someone whose hands he never wants to let go of again.

Shori has made a promise that he has to keep to Sou after all.  



End file.
